RMS-006G Jenice Kai
|image=Rms-006g.jpg;Standard Colors Rms-006g-satelicon.jpg;Satelicon Colors |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=General-Purpose |environment=Ground |type=Suit |OfficialName=Jenice Kai ジェニス改 |designation=RMS-006G |archetype=RMS-006 Jenice~V, |first=0001~Pre |era=After War |mechdesigner=Junya Ishigaki |series=After War Gundam X, |manufacturer=Space Revolutionary Army, |operator=Space Revolutionary Army, Satelicon, Vulture, Civilian Factions |headheight=16.6 |emptyweight=7.7 |powerplant=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |paccommodation=Pilot only (in cockpit in chest) |armaments=2 x Machine Cannon 2 x Vulcan Gun |OptionalEquip=100mm Machine Gun |optionalHandheldArmaments=Heat Hawk Giant Bazooka }}The RMS-006G Jenice Kai is a mass production ground combat mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RMS-006 Jenice is a mass production general purpose mobile suit, developed by the Space Revolutionary Army (SRA) for space combat. The Jenice was the main mobile suit of the SRA during the 7th Space War. Moreover, the Jenice shared many similarities with other SRA models of the war such as the RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type. The RMS-006G Jenice Kai is the ground combat variant of the original space use Jenice. The Jenice Kai's parts and systems are modified for combat under gravity, many of the original Jenice's verniers are sealed due to their ineffectiveness under gravity. In addition, the Jenice Kai's shoulder armor has a smooth surface, and does not feature spikes like the original Jenice. The Jenice Kai's primary weapon is its 100mm machine gun, which fires solid rounds at a rapid rate. For close quarters combat, the Jenice Kai can be armed with a heat hawk. Additionally, the Jenice Kai also mounts two machine cannons and two vulcan guns on the mobile suit's torso. These four torso mounted rapid fire weapons provides the Jenice Kai with extra fire power. Armaments ;*Machine Cannon :The Jenice Kai features two upper torso mounted machine cannons which are rapid fire weapons. Although these machine cannons do not possess the same level of firepower of the Jenice Kai's 100mm machine gun, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. ;*Vulcan Gun :The Jenice Kai features two mid torso mounted vulcan guns which are rapid fire weapons. Although these vulcan guns do not possess the same level of firepower of the Jenice Kai's 100mm machine gun, these weapons can still be a effective weapon against mobile suits when used en masse. Furthermore, these weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*100mm Machine Gun :The 100mm machine gun serves as the Jenice Kai's primary weapon. It fires physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. ;*Heat Hawk :The heat hawk is a axe-like melee weapon used by the Jenice Kai for close quarters combat against other mobile suits. When in use, the heat hawk's blade becomes superheated. When superheated, the heat hawk's blade can melt through most materials. ;*Giant Bazooka :The giant bazooka can be equipped when the situation calls for heavier fire power. This bazooka functions like a standard bazooka and fires physical rounds. History The RMS-006 Jenice served as the Space Revolutionary Army's (SRA) mainstay space combat mobile suit for the early stages of the 7th Space War. Like its space counterpart, the RMS-006G Jenice Kai was mass-produced and widely used by the SRA on Earth during the war. Despite being out performed by later mobile suits of the SRA during the 7th Space War, the Jenice continued to be operated throughout the war as the SRA's main mobile suit. After the cataclysmic war, a number of Jenice Kai mobile suits survived and found their way in to the hands of various factions. A number of these Jenice Kais were claimed by Vultures. Many of these acquired Jenice Kais were customized in various ways by different factions and people. One notable group that used the Jenice in A.W. 0015 was Satelicon, a group of space colonist who opposed the SRA. Variants *RMS-006G Jenice Kai Ennil El Custom *RMS-006G Jenice Kai Slash Buffalo Gallery Gunpla LM-Jenice.jpg|LM 1/144 RMS-006 Jenice Custom (1996): box art Notes & Trivia *The Jenice Kai is a homage to the Universal Century's MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type. *The Jenice's name is derived from the 6th month, June. *Although the Jenice Kai is a ground combat mobile suit, it's also operated by the Satelicon group for space combat. External links *RMS-006G Jenice on MAHQ